


At Last

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Post failed apocalypse Aziraphale and Crowley have been spending more time together than ever, but why is Aziraphale trying to get Crowley to go and talk to humans in the middle of dinner?Aziraphale admits to some insecurities, and Crowley finds that when the thing he wants is finally in his grasp it is very hard to wait even a second longer.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a wonderful daydream, and I've spent the last few weeks trying to capture it in writing, I think I have gotten as close as I'm going to get.

Aziraphale paused with a forkful of cake halfway to his mouth, “Oh, my dear, I think that young lady over there is checking you out, is that right? Did I say that right?”

Crowley almost dropped his wine glass. He set it down and twisted in his seat to look at the young lady in question. Somewhere around 40 with braided blonde hair and surrounded by a group of females in various states of drunkenness. She smiled at him and winked flirtatiously and he quickly turned back to the table to avoid any further eye contact with her.

“She’s, well, yeah, I think she is, um.” He trailed off, unsure quite why Aziraphale had pointed it out to him while they were in the middle of a lovely meal (date? Surely it’s a date. There’d been hand holding and cheek kisses recently, so this must be a date).

“She’s quite pretty, you should go and talk to her.”

Crowley’s mouth dropped open, “Why would I do that?!”

“Oh! Of course! Sorry. Um.” Aziraphale looked around the room for a moment and then his face lit up, “Aha! That young man over there, he looks very nice. I’m certain that you could enjoy a lovely evening with him.”

“No, no. Angel, what are you doing? I thought we were, you know, things are happening. Why are you trying to throw me at these humans?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks took on a definite pink tinge and he took great interest in taking a few mouthfuls of his dessert. Crowley waited silently for an answer to his question.

Eventually Aziraphale finished the cake and lay his fork back down, “I just thought that you might want to, I mean things with you and I are changing, and, well, its nice. Good. Lovely. But I thought. Well...”

“Angel, are you getting to the point anytime soon ?”

“Oh! Yes. Sorry. Sex!” Aziraphale gasped at how loudly he had said that and leaned in so that he would be heard when he lowered his voice, “I thought you might have sex with one of them.”

Crowley very nearly slid off his chair, “What the fuck? Why?”

Aziraphale’s pink cheeks turned bright red and he returned to his cake with gusto, the fact that only moments ago the plate had been empty did not escape Crowley. He cast his mind around for some kind of explanation, “Did you want to watch? Is that what you’re after?”

“No, I don’t think I’d like that at all.”

“Then what? I don’t understand.”

A waiter approached, and then suddenly remembered a very important errand in the kitchen.

“I’m sure you have...needs. I mean, sexually. You are a demon after all. I didn’t want you to feel that you have to go without that kind of thing, just because we are becoming...whatever it is we are becoming.”

“You don’t then? Like that kind of thing.”

“Well...”

Crowley jumped in to reassure him, “Because if you don’t then that’s fine. I’m a one angel demon. I’m sure some people are happy with, that, what you suggested, but I don’t want to go with anyone else.”

“It’s so unfair though, for you to go without just because....look at me, I’m hardly attractive. This figure, maybe a few hundred years ago it was desirable but now? I’m afraid whatever I may want, I have to be realistic about things.”

“What?”

Aziraphale sighed, “I’m under no illusion, I'm soft, I’m hardly likely to inspire you to lust looking like this.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’ve been wanking myself silly over you for millennia!” Crowley had practically shouted the last sentence and it seemed like every head in the restaurant turned to look at them. Flustered he snapped his fingers and a crash of crockery from the kitchen drew everyone’s attention away.

“Me? But I’m..”

“Don’t finish that sentence. You are beautiful. I’ve been desperate to get my hands on you.”

“Oh, really?” Aziraphale breathed.

Crowley grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat, “We’re leaving.”

As Crowley dragged him out of the restaurant Aziraphale resisted and looked back at the table with panic, “We haven’t paid.”

Crowley snapped his fingers, “Done.” And didn’t stop until they reached the Bentley parked outside. “Your place or mine?”

“Um, I don’t..”

“Your’s is closer, let’s go.” He practically shoved Aziraphale into the car and then jumped in himself.

Aziraphale whimpered at the speed Crowley drove, and it may have been hard to keep track of the blur outside the window, but he was fairly sure some of the streets they drove down didn’t actually exist. It seemed like only two minutes later that the car pulled up outside his bookshop.

Before he knew it he was being manhandled inside and the door slammed behind him. As soon as they were safely locked inside Crowley was on him, pushing him against the door, arms wrapped tightly around him, almost devouring him with the intensity of his kiss, and rubbing a steadily growing bulge against his thigh.

After 30 seconds or so Crowley noticed a distinct lack of reciprocation in the whole endeavour. He slowed, then stopped and pulled away fractionally.

“What’s wrong? You’re not joining in.”

“There’s no rush darling. We can slow down.”

Crowley instantly disentangled himself and took himself halfway across the shop, tears filled his eyes and overflowed to run down his cheeks behind his sunglasses, “Sorry. Stupid. I ruined it didn’t I? Went too fast. Stupid.”

“No, my dear, please.”

“I’ll be fine. Give me a minute.” Tears still streamed as he took huge shuddering gasps, trying to get himself under control, and held up a hand every time Aziraphale tried to talk. “Actually, I should go. I’ll go home and calm down and then we can pretend this never happened. That’s best.” He made towards the door, but Aziraphale blocked his path.

“No. I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to stop, but I’ve got a bedroom upstairs and we’ll be much more comfortable up there. We can take our time.”

Aziraphale took the stunned demon by the hand and led him through the door to the private back room and up the rarely used staircase to a small but perfectly neat bedroom. 

Crowley’s tears had dried up, but started rolling down his cheeks again when Aziraphale held him close, kissed him slow and deep, and drew him towards the bed. He pushed Crowley down onto his back, and braced his weight on his arms so that he could continue kissing him, feeling the delicious wet slide of their tongues moving together, their mouths the only point of contact between them.

Crowley kissed back, but his chest heaved and his hands were held as tight fists at his sides, he was holding himself so tense, so firmly in check that he was vibrating with it, and the tears continued to leak from his tightly closed eyelids. He would not take more than he was allowed, he would not move any faster then his angel wanted, even if it hurt like hell to wait even a second longer.

Aziraphale lifted himself away, Crowley moved a fraction off of the bed to chase his lips, but then stilled himself with a whimper, and forced his eyes open to see where Aziraphale had gone. The sight of the beautiful dishevelled being hovering over him made him sob again.

“Oh my dear, my poor precious thing. I’ve kept you waiting so long haven’t I? Here, let me.”

Aziraphale scrabbled with the fastenings of Crowley’s trousers and made a triumphant noise when he managed to part the fabric. He took a second to assess things and then closed a hand around Crowley's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.

It was too gentle, too dry, too slow, frankly it should have been rubbish, but Crowley had been anticipating this for a whole year since the apocalypse, or maybe 80 years since the angel had looked at him so softly in a bombed out church, or perhaps it was ever since the oysters, or the ark or, oh whenever it had been, it had been far, far too long, and so, however lacking in technique Aziraphale may have been, his first attempt at giving a hand job was over only seconds after it began. Crowley cried out as he came and then melted into the bed with a huge dopey smile on his face.

“Feeling better now?” Aziraphale teased.

Crowley feebly raised his arms towards him, “Come 'ere.”

Heedless of the mess between them Aziraphale went into his arms, laying on top of him. “Tell me if I'm too heavy.”

Crowley hissed, “Ssstop that. Ridiculousss. Kissss me.”

This time the kisses were languid affairs, slow and tender. Crowley in his blissed out state was only too happy to allow the unhurried slide of lips and tongue, the way Aziraphale caressed his chest, arms, and neck, the slow removal of his clothing leaving him completely bare. When Aziraphale moved lower and licked curiously at his nipples Crowley sighed and shivered, warmth just beginning to pool in his pelvis once again, he lifted his heavy arms and sank his fingers into Aziraphale’s curls, not to control, just enjoying the feeling of the being allowed to touch.

Aziraphale, true to his word, was in no hurry, it took half an hour of exploring Crowley’s body before he began removing his own clothing, and another 20 minutes before they finally were totally naked together. 

Their arousal had been building steadily, and it seemed like the most natural thing for Crowley to take hold of Aziraphale’s hips and encourage him to move, rubbing against each other as they continued to kiss. The pleasure built slowly, hands wandering, lips moving to jaws and shoulders, and whispers of devotion shared, until eventually they found themselves hand in hand as they shuddered their way to completion together.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s closed eyelids and rolled off of him, his left hand still clasped tightly in Crowley’s right.

“That was...oh, that was wonderful. Thank you my dear.”

Crowley, lips curved in a tired grin, opened his eyes a sliver to regard Aziraphale.

“You don’t have to thank me. It wassss good.”

“Hmm. It was. When can we do it again?”

Crowley shivered himself awake and opened his eyes fully, “Now?”

Aziraphale’s smile widened, he kissed the tip of Crowley’s nose and then rolled Crowley on top of him. “Oh yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it, thank you for reading :-)


End file.
